snowy days
by fire.elve
Summary: Pilica won a travel for 6 persons to a skiresort. RenxPilica, HoroxTamao, little YohxAnna please R&R! p
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own shaman king**

**snowy days **

**Chappie 1 **

"Pilica, do you really think you could win?" Ren asked Horos little sister. They both sat in the the kitchen of Yohs house, Ren at the table drinking milk and Pilica stood in front of him checking the post.

"Hmm, why do you think I couldnt?"

"Cause billions of people send in the solution of this quiz and only one can win!"

"But why cant I be this person?"

Yoh was just entering the adjoining room.

"What are they doing?" he asked Horo who sat on the couch watching TV and eating snacks Tamao had prepared before. You could hear the twos' bickering farely well in this room.

"I think they discuss if you can win at a magazine quiz."

Just in that moment they both heared Pilica shouting in happiness. A few seconds Horo and Yoh looked at each other, irritated, then Horo ran over to the kitchen. When the Ainu came in Pilica jumped for joy. She had a letter in her hand from the magazine. Tamao coming from her room smiled at her friend's antics and Ren only sat there, wide- eyed, with his bottle of milk.

"Hey Pilica, whats the matter?" Horo asked grinning at his little sister. He saw the letter in her hand and it wasnt difficult for him to guess why she was so happy.

Just then Yoh walked in. "Whats up?", he asked, yoh-like.

"I won a vacation to a hotel at a ski-resort for 6 persons, and I invite all of you, and Anna of course!" she said smiling.

Ren just sat there, he didn't want to come with them, but he had to.

"Dammit!" was the only thing he said.

Flashback 

"What are you doing?" Ren asked Pilica sitting next to him on the couch.

"I solve this quiz, send it to the magazine, and then Ill win a vacation for 6 persons!", she said happily and in her optimistacally kind of way.

"Oh yes, of course." He answered sarcastically.

"You dont think I could win? I will win, I´ll show you!"

He didnt answer.

"If I will get no answer from the magazine Ill never do such a quiz again", she said smirking, "but if I win you will come with us to the hotel!"

That wasnt exactly what she wanted, but she didn't have a better idea and she wanted to show him how sure she felt about winning.

"And why should I agree?"

"Ahh, dont you have the courage to the risk of a little betting game?"

"What did you say? A Tao has no fear! I accept!"

This wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he couldn't allow this little (Ren had grown a little during the last months) blue haired Ainu to jump on his honour, so he said nothing more.

End flashback 

"You'll tell Anna, won't you?" Pilica asked turning to Yoh, still grinning.

He just nodded.

"Then next week we'll get there!"

TBC

A/N: if you like it, please review! PLEASE! p


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2 

"Pilica, the bus is already here, you're the last. Common!" Horo shouted into the hall, but Pilica came just then, with her bag in hand.

"Hai!"

She put her bag into the car boot of the bus and took a seat next to her brother and Tamao. Yoh, Anna and Ren were sitting in front of them. Yoh was sleeping, Anna was listeing to music via his ear-phones and Ren was looking annoyed.

After some hours they arrived at the hotel on top of a snow covered mountain.

"Wow!" Horo said and after waiting for Pilica to get out he jumped out of the car and ran towards the hotel's doors. The others slowly followed with the servants carrying their bags.

It was a new hotel shining in the rays of the sun. A blue painted house with 3 floors and huge windows.

"Hey, thats cool! Come on!" Horo shouted turning to his friends.

When everyone was inside the servants put the bags down next to their owners and left. They were in a large room, but except them there were only 4 or 5 persons inside, talking quietly. The walls right and left of the group were decorated with some shelves, packed with books and lots of games.

The reception desk was wooden, and a friendly looking woman wearing a blue uniform stood behind it.

"Welcome in this ski resort hotel! May I help you?" she asked smiling.

They all went over to the woman.

"Yes, thanks", Pilica took the word, "I won a stay for 6 persons in a quiz."

She gave her the letter she had gotten from the magazine.

"Congratulations" the employee smiled "Here are your room key-cards."

With that she gave Pilica three chip-cards for rooms at the 3rd floor.

"But it was for six persons, wasn't it?" Pilica asked politely.

"Well, there are three rooms, each with 2 beds." The woman fed something into her computer and rechecked the entry.

The others -hearing the conversation- were startled and began to discuss the matter, hard. Well to be precise only Horo Horo did; Tamao just blushed slightly at the idea. Yoh hadn't noticed yet, he just stood there listening to his ear-phones. Ren was next to him leaning against the reception desk, looking unnerved. Anna wasn't there, she had gone to the toilett.

"Is everything alright?" the woman asked carefully.

"W-We just didnt expect this." Pilica stuttered nervously and turned to her group trying to calm them down.

"So, what will we do?" she asked shyly, after all it had been her, who had invited the others, and therefore it was her mistake.

Yoh had finally recognized the problem, he had taken off the ear-phones and listened.

"We have to divide ourselves into three groups, then!"

"And how?", the golden eyed boy next to him asked indifferent. But then again he had had to come along on Pilica's stupid trip and now it was his problem as well.

"Why don't go Yoh and Anna take one flat, Ren and Horo another and Tamao and me the third?" Pilica saw Tamao blush while she alluded Yoh and Anna, but it was only slight and she knew that Tamao had overcome her crush on Yoh.

"WHAT?" Horo screamed letting his sister jerk. "I will not share my room with this kill-joy, just look at him!"

He pointed at Ren, who shot him his infamous you-want-to-fight-glare, one hand already at his Kwan Dao.

"Why don't we draw matches, then no one can refuse. Everyone agree?" Horo added hopefully.

They nodded quietly.

"OK, then"

Horo Horo took out six matches, broke them into three different lenghs and took them in his hand, letting only a short part stick out.

One after the other chose a stick and took it; because of her absence Yoh chose a second one for Anna.

"Hey, Tamao, were in one room" Horo said grinning, happy that he didn't choose the same stick as Ren or Anna.

Tamao blushed, took her bag and they went towards the elevator together. They met Anna halfways, she was just coming out of the bathroom and going over to Yoh.

"Anna, there are only three rooms", Yoh tried to explain, he didn't want Anna to get angry, "so we drew matches, and see, you have the same as Ren." Yoh indicated Ren, who looked away and grumbled.

Anna stared at him for a while, then pulled Yoh, who had one of the key-cards in his hands, in the direction she had seen Horo and Tamao go before.

"But Anna …" Pilica said hopefully waving after her. But Anna didn't turn around or even realized. She went into the elevator with Yoh following behind. He -of course- carried the bags.

Ren and Pilica looked at each other shortly and in silence, then looked away again, Pilica blushed a little.

"So, we should go to our room." She said, not looking at him.

Pilica took her bags and went to the elevator slowly, secure that Ren would be following her. They got to their room without saying a word.

Entering, Pilica abandoned her bags, ran through the antechamber into the living room and towards the giant windows.

"Wow, look at this countryside! It's beautiful!" Pilica shouted and waved at him to make him come closer.

Ren got out of his shoes, put his bags into a corner and entered the big living room. It was warm except for a fresh breeze that came from the just opened window. In the middle of the room stood a large red sofa with a glassen table in front of it.

Ren looked at her, rolled his eyes and went into the room on his left side.

When he came in his eyes widened. He was in the bedroom, but instead of the two beds he expected, there stood one, a double bed.

The purple haired shaman went to one side of the bed and pulled, trying to divide it. his frustation he pulled only the whole bed through the room. Realizing that this wouldn't work he took out his Kwan Dao and raised it to cut the bed in two pieces.

But before he could do any such thing Pilica entered the room.

"Ren, what are you doing?" she shouted at him

"What do you think? I'm dividing the bed!"

"Are you that stupid? If you divide the bed you will have two askance pieces you cant sleep on. The bed has only four feet."

The Ainu went over to him and took the hellebard he still holded, ready to cut the bed. She stood right in front of him. He shortly stared at her, then leaned over to her. He was now only a few inches from her face. Pilicas heart began to beat faster. He looked at her then whispered in a calm sort of voice Pilica had never heard him use before: "I am not stupid." With that he snatched his weapon out of her hands and left shaking his head. Pilica didnt move, she blushed furiously and stared straight on.

At Horos and Tamaos room 

So, 293, thats our room, the room between those of Yoh and Ren" Horo Horo said to Tamao standing in front of the door. He put his bags down, took his key-card and opened the door. Tamao followed. She hold her bag in front of her with both hands and entered the room behind Horo. They came into a small antechambre where they got out of their shoes. Then both came into a big living room with a red sofa standing in the middle a a glassen table in front of it. On the other side of the room, were the huge windows they had seen from outside. All doors were open so Horo could see that the left room was the bedroom.

Tamao put her bags down in the bedroom, just like Horo Horo had done some seconds before. He sat on the bed and smiled at her, making her blush. The smile changed into a big grin, and without warning he rushed from the bed through the whole room jumping on the sofa in the living room.

Tamao smiled at him, then went to the other door of the bedroom satisfying her curiosity. When she opened the door she realized it was the bathroom. She shortly looked in the mirrow smiling at herself. Then went back to the bedroom.

"Hey, Tamao!" Horo suddenly shouted coming up behind the double bed. Tamao startled then went over to him. He was still smiling.

"Here is a mini bar next to the bed, so … this is my side, OK?" he asked hopefully and looked at her grinning.

"Of course" Tamao just answered smiling and blushing slightly. She had just now really realized that this was a double bed.

She then told him that she wanted to look for the others, and so she did. The pink haired girl left her room and went to the room on the left side.

At Yohs and Annas room 

"Anna, could you please hurry up?" Yoh asked his fiancee, still under the weight of all bags of Anna and himself. They were in front of their door right next to the one of Horo and Tamao.

"… its open!" she said opening the door for him. He walked in and let all the bags fall down into the antechamber. They took off their jackets and shoes and walked on towards the living room. Yoh was amazed at the furniture. He saw the red sofa and the glassen table opposite of the TV.

He instantly knew what Anna would do, and he was right. Anna walked straight to the sofa, sat down and turned on the television with a remote control. At least Yoh could relax now, too. He went into the next room, and when he saw the big, soft bed he had only one thought left. Secure Anna was watching and would even longer watch TV he slowly advance the bed, lay down and closed his eyes. Seconds later he was in the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3 

Just when Tamao wanted to knock on the door of Pilica, Ren came out grumbling, but ignoring her. She looked insecurely after him, then held the door open, which was nearly closed. She knocked from the inside of the door.

"Anna?" she asked carefully.

When nobody answered she slowly went in searching for Anna. But the only one she found was Pilica, looking straight on, a little red in the face.

"Pilica, everything OK?" Tamao asked walking towards her. Pilica blinked then looked to Tamao smiling.

"Yes, I'm OK."

"Why came Ren out of your room, I thought you were sharing your room with Yoh?"

"Oh, when Anna came she took Yoh, so I have to share my room with Ren now."

Pilica bagan to put her clothes out of her bag into her wardrobe. "Hey Tamao, do you want to check out the lobby and the ground floor, there has to be a lounge."

"Yes, of course!"

So both left the appartment talking and smiling, the door closed behind them. They went down the stairs, needing a little movement after their long bus-tour.

Yoh and Anna were still in their room relaxing, and Ren, well, who knows.

When Pilica and Tamao arrived at the ground floor, there still were only a few persons. On their left was the reception with the woman they had met before, the front door and the shelves with books and games.

On the right were, next to them the elevator, and a little farther an alley. Curious they went to it and then through. What they found was a very big room.

Nearly 100 people could get in and all around were huge speakers. All around the room stood tables for 4, 6 and 8 guests. Some tables were used by people playing games or eating. Tamao and Pilica saw a little bar at the far end of the room and a door leading on. It wasn't difficult to estimate what the room behind would be: the kitchen.

"I guess this is where we will eat breakfast and dinner." Tamao said when she realized that Pilica didn't stand next to her anymore. Confused she looked around, finally she saw Pilica reading a poster someone had pinned to a column.

"Here is a dance in … 4 days, that would be our last night, so, what do you say shall we go?"

"W-Why not, but we have no dancepartner." Tamao blushed a little.

"Hmm, but maybe we'll find someone. Why don't we bet who will find one first? Just for fun." Pilica submitted smiling.

„But ... " the pink-haired girl tried to find an excuse so that she didn't have to go to this dance.

"I have no dress!" she burbled out.

"No problem, I'll lend you one of mine!" Pilicas smile grew.

Tamao nodded, she had no more arguments, and knew that Pilica wouldn't accept no as an answer, and maybe it wouldn't be as bad, if she could get a dancepartner.

"Alright what will we do now, it's already to late for skiing or snowboarding!"

"What about the games, lets borrow one!"

With that decided they went back to the shelves in the lobby. After they had asked they took two games and went back to the 3rd floor. But when they arrived there Pilica's mouth opened and her eyes widened. She rushed straight into her appartment. Tamao knowing what was about to happen went into her own room.

"REN!" Pilica shouted loud enough for the whole floor to hear. Her eyes flamed and she went through the antechamber into the living room.

Ren lay on the couch, his head supported by one armrest his legs laying on the other. He shortly looked up, then continued to read the book he hold in front of him.

"REN, why the hell do we have no front door?" Pilica shouted just a little more quiet than before.

Ren put down his book, so that his sight to Pilica was free. He smirked. "We have a front door, it stands right over there" He indicated a corner of the room, and there really stood the front door. "I had no key and you werent here, so I got in by another way." He answered her glare.

"And do you think I will live here for five days without a door?"

"Then put it back!" he was already unnerved, again. But when she didnt answer he put his book on the table, next to his milk and went over to the door. He lifted the door, went to the entrance and put it back. Then he returned to the couch, glaring angrily at her. She stared back. Then Pilica turned around to see if the door was intact, but when she couldnt find anything wrong with it, she turned back to him. She wanted to tell Ren of the game they had borrowed, so she prepared herself to get him out of his book for a second time, but instead of reading like she had expected he looked at her, smirking.

"And, is it intact?"

Pilica blushed, she wanted to say something but she couldn't come up with the right words.

She decided to just ignore his question and divert his attention: "Do you want to play a game with us?"

And to her surprise he stood up and walked towards her. "This time I'll win!"

Meanwhile Horo and Tamao 

Horo sat on the sofa and cleaned his snowboard with Kororo flying above him when Tamao came in carrying the games. Horo Horo looked up just when a loud shout echoed through the floor.

"Wasn't this Pilicas voice?" he asked, but in the same moment he saw that Tamao was about to fall over the stuff of his cleaning-equipment.

"NO!" he shouted, but it was too late.

Tamao screamed feeling that she was falling. She lost the games, which fell out of her hands. She screamed even louder when she realized that she would hit the ground hard, very hard.

But all of sudden she felt a strong hand holding her steady above the ground. She looked up. Horo Horo stood there holding her in his arms. Tamao turned a deep shade of red, while he helped her to get back to her feet.

He checked if she was hurt then looked into her eyes.

"Everything OK?" he asked seriously.

She blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Yes, thank you." She said quietly looking into his ocean-blue eyes.

He smiled at her, then turned around to pick up the games Tamao had lost.

"Whats that?" he asked while collecting the pieces of the games.

"Huh, oh, Pilica and me thought that we all could play a game." She announced shyly, and before she could ask him if he would play along with them, he already answered.

"Oh, great, then lets start!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SORRY that it took so long! Next time ill update sooner (i hope) p. Many thanks to my reviewers sehellys, rivendellelve and DarkOreo! And of course thanks to my beta- reader!

**Chapter 4**

When Horo Horo was almost done collecting the pieces, Ren and Pilica entered the room. Pilica went over to Tamao and sat down on the sofa next to her. Horo put the game on the table and glared at Ren.

"You're playing games? And I thought all you were interested in was training!" Horo smirked, he knew Ren hated it to admit that he would actually play or do something as childish as that. Ren just gave him his usual icy look.

"Ha, I think if someone needed to train, it would be you!" Ren began to smirk. Horo stood up and walked over to Ren, glaring daggers at him.

"Horo Horo!" Pilica tried to keep her brother from doing what she was sure he was about to do, but he ignored her completely, it was already too late.

"WHAT did you say, shorty? Shall I show you my power? I will make you regret that you challenged me!"

"You dont really think you could win, do you?"

"I can't stand it when they do that! Why cant they talk to each other like the others, you know - normal? ... Hey lets go find out if Yoh and Anna want to play too." Tamao nodded quietly while looking at the arguing boys.

The girls arose and left the room, Ren and Horo didnt even notice.

"Arrg, i hate it!" Though Pilica didnt explain, Tamao of course knew what her friend was talking about. She nodded a second time watching the ground, like she always does when thinking about something. Arriving at Yoh's and Anna's door Pilica knocked politely. Silence (except the quarrel of Ren and Horonext door, of course p) answered her ... Pilica tried a second time, this time a little louder ... still nothing. Finally she took her fists and smashed them against the door, hard.

"I think they're sleeping." Tamao tried to calm her putting her hand on Pilica's arm, it worked.

"You're probably right, lets go back and see what those baklas left of the apartment." With that they went back, just to see that the boys were still fighting.

"Say that again!" Rens spike shot up, his Kwan Dao was in his room, so he clenched his fists and held them threateningly in Horos face.

Pilica's patience reached its limit. "HOROHORO USUI!" she screamed so loud that Horo and Ren stood rigid and staring at the blue haired girl in fear. But she began to smile "Better!" she said happily making Tamao smile too. "Lets set up the game." She added still smiling and walked over to the table to sit on the sofa, Tamao followed slowly. Ren and Horo stared at each other for a moment, then followed too.

"Alright, lets play the game!"

"Ha, dont think you'd have any chance to win, I will!" Horo announced, jumping on the armchair.

... some hours later

"Thats impossible!" Horo called while he handed his sister his last money. She smiled happily and sorted her new money on some very high piles. It was much more than the others had, Tamao had already resigned the game. Next was Rens turn, he threw the dice and put his figure to a panel with three houses, Pilica's houses.

"I thought you wanted to win!" Pilica said grinning.

"I would win if you wouldnt have so much stupid luck."

"That wasnt just luck! I-" her voice got louder but was interrupted by the one of the purple haired boy.

"You want to say that you cheat?" Ren asked smirking, realizing Pilica would get angry soon, but unwilling to let this chance to tease her pass him by.

"Dont you dare call my sister a cheater!" Horo Horo burst out standing up.

"She has taken all of your money, too!"

"Yes, but this game is based on luck and Pilica is a fair player!"

"Ha, next time well play a game in which you cant cheat, youll have no chance to win!"

"I do not cheat, but ok what do you want to play?", Pilica agreed tightly supressing her anger for being called a cheater.

Ren started to smirk and pointed at the game lying next to his chair. "Chess!" Pilicas eyes widened and she blushed a little. "You can play Chess, cant you?"

"Of course I can play chess! ... But-"

"Then its decided."

KLACK

Tamao shrieked. The light had turned off, and since it was dark outside, they couldnt even see their own hands.

"W-Why did the light go out?" Pilicas voice sounded in the darkness.

"Surely it will turn right on again. Just wait and do nothing!"

10 minutes later

"OK, I think the light wont turn on by itself."

"Ill go to the basement and check the fusebox" The voice came from the chair where Ren sat.

"Does someone have a flashlight?"

"Hai." Pilica said, stood up and slowly made her way to her appartment with Ren right behind her. When they were in the bedroom, Pilica searched in the dark and soon she turned on the flashlight and lightened up the room. She headed towards the door and then turned to the stairs, Ren next to her. They went downstairs in silence.

"Why dont the employees check the fuse?"

"Well, maybe they're asleep!"

With that they reached the ground floor. "There is noone here!" Pilica said and turned the light of the flashlight so that it would alight the clock above the reception. It was almost midnight. A cold shiver run down her back.

"So, where is the basement?" Ren asked, he took the flashlight out of the ainu's hands and searched the room. Pilica wasnt very happy with that , but she did not mind right now, all she wanted to do was find this damn basement.

"Maybe its there, behind the reception," Pilica pointed at a door behind where the concierge had stood some hours ago. Ren just nodded curtly and went to the door, against his expectations it wasnt locked. They went inside and found themselves in a small room, full of shelves. Ren swung the flashlight around, there were reserve keys on the one wall, and a hook with work clothes and some other stuff on another. On that very side of the room, right beneath the window, was a wooden trap door inserted in the floor.

"That could be it!" Pilica said. Ren returned the flashlight to the ainu girl and pulled the lid of the entrance up and placed it next to the hole. With Pilica lightening up the room that was revealed, Ren could see some stairs.

"Do you think that's the basement?" Pilica asked, hoping against hope that the answer would be "no".

"Yes!" With that Ren jumped onto the stairs and landed fleet-footed on the ground. Pilica tried to follow his lead but slipped and fell right into the hole. She let out a short scream, and reflexively Ren turned around and caught her just in time. Lying in his arms she blushed furiously, and so did Ren. Immediatly he set her down and she thanked him quietly. They both turned to look into the long and dark corridor, nothing decorated the walls - it looked uninviting and cold, which it was. Ren started to walk. Pilica was next to him, trying to stay close and ignore the way she felt - frightened and hesitant. She held the flashlight straight as to miss nothing what could be hidden in the shadows.

KLONG

"W-What was that?" Pilica asked fearfully and instinctively took a step nearer to the cat eyed boy.

"Nothing."

"Didnt you hear that?"

"Yes, I did, maybe it was an employee turning on the light before us."

Pilica could see the end of the corridor emerging from the darkness, it devided in two directions. Suddenly she heard a second noise, it came from somewhere behind her, but before she could turn around, a huge scary shadow appeared on the wall beside her. Pilica screamed and dropped the flashlight. With a loud crack it touched the ground and went dark, clouding the mysterious shadow in darkness. Pilica took another step in Ren's direction when he suddenly asked: "What did you do?" But Pilica couldnt answer, she was too shocked, she just stood there in the dark and didnt move or give a sound.

"Pilica?" Ren asked into the direction he assumed the Ainu-girl. "Whats wrong" He stretched his arm out to find Pilica and make her walk along. When he finally found her arm, she awoke from the shock and stared into the darkness.

"Didnt you see that?" she asked quietly, hoping that whatever had made the shadow couldnt hear her.

"What?" Ren asked a little unnerved

"There was a huge shadow on the wall to the right, and it didnt seem like it was one of the employees." She explained anxiously and with great speed. Ren needed some seconds to realize what he had just heard.

"Calm down, it isnt there anymore, and Im here after all, noone will ever beat me. See? No reason to be afraid!" he said in an attempt to calm her down in his own way. "But we could find out what it was!"he said smirking.

"W-What?"

"You said on the right?" Ren gripped Pilica's arm and took her into the right corridor. They just walked straight ahead, sometimes stretching an arm to one side to feel, if there still was a wall. After some minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Pilica, they entered a small room. It was lightened up by a small candlestick hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. It wasnt very bright, but they could see each other and two more corridors.

"Who the hell constructed this labyrinth?" Pilica declared angrily, finally getting her voice back. Now she is like ever.Ren thought, and was surprised to notice that he somehow felt relieved.

"So, where do we go now?"

Without answering Ren went into the left corridor making sure Pilica would follow. Even though they reentered the complete darkness of the tunnels, Pilica wasnt frightened anymore, Ren was right, who would be a better guardian than him?

A/N: well, if yeou like it, please review! Thanks!


End file.
